Forum:Making a Page
Creating a New Page: If you wish to make a new page, click the button that says "Contribute" which will usually appear on the right side of the screen near the top of a page. Then selecting to add a page. This should result in a pop-up appearing asking about the page you want to make. #In the top box, type in the title of the page. #Next select the layout of the page you want to make. It is advised to go with "Blank Page". #Click "Add Page" to go to the edit page to start putting information on the page. Page Format: If you are making a new page, it would be preferred if it went along with a certain format in how the information on the page is laid out. This provides constincy throughout the wiki. Below is how each type of page should be formatted. Books: Pages for individual books in the series. *At the top, include brief information about the book as well as providing links to the previous book, the next book, the information page of the book, and the page for the overall series. *There should be individual sections for each chapter in the book. *A "Trivia" section should not be included in these pages. Book Information: Pages for information regarding each book. *Brief information should be placed at the top. *There should be sections for "Plot", "Production", "Characters", and "Bakugan". *"Plot" should be heavily detailed and summarize the entire book nicely and neatly. *"Production" should hold all information involving when the book was started and finished as well as any other information in regards to the making of the book. *"Characters" is to be a bullleted list of all characters that appear in the book. The characters are not to be divided in any subcatagories. *"Bakugan" will list all Bakugan that appear or are mentioned in the book and should be divided into the subcatagoires of "Guardians", "Support", and "Other" with "Other" being Bakugan that aren't particularly on a team but still appear in the book. Characters: A page should be made for each character in the series. *At the top should be general infromation regarding the character that doesn't involve any specific book. *A section should then be made for each book the character appears in which explains the character's exploits in the book through their point of view. *There should aslo be a seperate section for the character's Bakugan as well. This section should include a paragraph detailing how the character's team has changed and what caused the changes. A Bakugan should then be listed in a bulleted list. If a Bakugan is no longer in the team, (Formerly) should be placed beside it. *Sections should also be made for "Personality" and "Appearence". These should be the top 2 sections. Bakugan: Only Guardian Bakugan should be given pages. *Titles should be the Bakugan's species name. *Bakugan should have sections for each appearence they make whether as a guardian or not. Subsections should then be included for the Bakugan's information through each book it appears in for each variation to the Bakugan present. An infobox template should be included alongside each variation to the Bakugan. Infoboxes: Infoboxes should be included with each character and Bakugan. For Characters: *Have their name as the title. *Pictures should be used if possible. *In order, listed information should be "Class" (usually "Brawler"), "Gender", "Race" (usually "Human"), "Age", "Attribute", "Guardian Bakugan" *"Attribute should include the 21 pixel sized image of the attribute symbol before the name of the attribute. For Bakugan: *The title should be the Bakugan's attribute then species name. (ex. "Ventus Primo Vulcan") *Listed information should be as follows, in this order: "Attribute", "Owner", and "Gender". Seiki14 05:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC)